One Heart
by Yesterday's Secrets
Summary: She don't want to leave him but she have to. He loves her but he have to let her go. NatXMikan  •TwoShot•
1. xxxTwo Souls, One Heartxxx

Disclaimed

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

The temperature of the house is getting heavier and heavier. Tension is lingering through every dark corner. Dark clouds were starting to scatter on the wide sky, marking the nearing arrival of a storm.

A certain woman living in the said house is silently staring outside beside a huge pane. The clouds were pouring hard, as if it is sharing the same predicament she is suffering. True, she and Natsume have encountered many snags. Yet, the both of them remained tough. But never in her adventurous life have she experienced helplessness. She tried to be vigorous as much as possible. But she can't help but to feel alone.

Alone.

Alone is such an ugly word. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her amber locks. No. She mustn't cry. She wanted to control her emotions. She even promised her best friend, Hotaru, that she wouldn't cry hundreds of times. Still, she is aware of the void in her heart. The pain she was feeling physically was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. No matter how she tried to control her emotions, a tear fell which was followed by another. And another. And then another.

"Polka." A hoarse voice shattered her melancholic thoughts. She gently wiped her tears away.

"What do you want, Natsume?" She asked tenderly. She crooked her neck to face him, but then regretted it because of the tears threatening to fall again. Great, she thought. Just a mere sight of him makes her feel all deranged inside.

"You were crying again, weren't you?" His voice echoed through my mind. I was speechless. I was too numb to move. That was until I felt broad shoulders welcoming me. I was tightened to a warm hug that I will surely miss. I will miss my jii-chan. I will miss my classmates. I will miss our gang. I will miss Hotaru. I will miss our child, Mitsume. And of course, I will surely miss _him_. She thought.

"I can't believe it." She let out a soft chuckle amidst the pain she's bearing.

"Hm"

"When we were kids, I was too sure that you will be the first one to let go. After all, you're such a weakling back then." Natsume cringed a little. Mikan was too sure that once she broke their contact, she would probably see numerous veins on his head.

"Right. And you're such an idiot who would show someone her underwear."

"Natsume!" But they both know that they are just playing travesty to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Natsume" She voiced out calmly.

"What?"

"You can keep a promise, right?"

"Depends"

"Promise me that you will never forget me"

"Baka. Even if you didn't say that, I would do just as that."

"Arigatou" After she said that, she abruptly broke the hug and started walking out of the door.

"Where are you going?" The handsome boy voiced out monotonously. But if you look deeply on his eyes, you could see melancholic feelings swimming in it.

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

"_I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Hyuuga." A man clad in white robes stated nonchalantly. Adjusting his eyeglasses, he then focused his eyes on the clipboard he is holding. "But it seems that Mrs. Hyuuga will not be staying for long as we expected. The flow of blood running through her heart veins may not be restored quickly. As for now, we are hoping to receive an AB Rh- blood typed heart donor. Statistically, Mrs. Hyuuga's blood type is one of the rarest types that exist. So we cannot raise your hopes up. I am very sorry."_

_He felt shocked. No. Shocked is an understatement. He looked at his wife who was sobbing quietly. That's when he realized that he must stand strong. Even just for a show. He softly yanked her for a hug. For the first time in his life, he felt useless. Useless. He vowed to protect her with his whole life. But there is nothing he can do about it right now. It was a done deal, and he knew it. He could never take it back. He can still hear her muffled sobs. The hiccups that can be heard throughout the room are like knives stabbing his heart. He hates to see her crying like this. Crying is a sign of weakness. He told himself millions of times. He wants to comfort her till her heart is contented, hoping not to break down himself._

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

"Natsume Hyuuga! Earth to Natsume Hyuuga!" The brunette is impatiently shouting at her husband while flailing her small hands in front of his face.

"Huh?" Natsume muttered but loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"Jeez... I said that I will go to Mitsume's room! What are you daydreaming about anyway?"

"Nothing that concerns you"

"Mou Natsume. You never change at all" She started to walk towards the door again. Natsume noticed that Mikan is clutching the left side of her chest. She is practically limping over the doorknob! Agile as he was, he immediately ran to her aid as she falls.

"Baka youjo" He muttered as he helped her to get up again. He walked beside her and bent a little. "Ride on my back, youjo." he continued. Of course, Mikan is a bit hesitant. Well who wouldn't? When the last time that he carried her was on their honeymoon. So she thought that she is indeed growing fatter than ever. "Oi! I'm getting tired on bending here. Move it, will ya?" She slowly positioned herself on his back, feeling comfortable while leaning on his broad muscles. There is this awkward silence as they _travelled _from the Master Bedroom to their child's room. When they reached their destination, Mikan gradually unhooked her arms from Natsume's neck and brought back to her feet. Five year-old Mitsume is peacefully sleeping. Mikan couldn't help but to move her pale lips. She smiled. The smile that Natsume will surely miss. Her amber locks, even her rosy cheeks which are now paler than usual.

"Natsume," She muttered, her back facing him. Even so, he could feel that she's on a verge of tears again. "I don't want to see our child grew up irresponsible because of not having a mother. Please take care of him for me. I can trust you, right?" He unconsciously hugged her from behind. "Yeah" As usual, her hair smelled strawberries.

"Natsume, I always loved you, don't ever doubt that"

"I don't and I will never doubt it"

"Do you love me?"

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Then, I have a one last favour" No. This could not be happening. He thought. She sounded like she will be gone right here, right now. He felt a lump on his throat as he asked,

"What is it?"

"Call me by my name" She slowly voiced out.

"Mikan" he voiced out, her back still facing him. He's hugging her. And the small hands that is once holding his arm, finally, let go.

-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o-------------o

_**Did I succeed in making a sad story? Please answer because this is my very first time in writing sad stories. Please review and state out my mistakes! I know that my grammar sucks and all. But I am really hoping to hear from you, guys! **_

_**NR**_


	2. xxxOf Graves and Nostalgiaxxx

It had been a sun-filled Summer's day, where the remains of the cooling wind from Spring blew across the park. That day, children had littered the park, screaming and shouting with glee as they ran up and down the walk-ways, their mothers sitting primly on picnic blanket's that were unfolded across the grass, sipping glasses of cold lemonade they poured from their own pitcher. The chains of the swings creaked as brightly clothed children ran up the ladders, only to come skidding down the slides moments later.

Natsume Hyuuga smiled lightly to himself as he leaned back on the bench he was sitting on, positioned comfortably beneath the shade of a tree whose leaves where now fully grown back, a slick spongy green. Fiddling with a ring that hung around a chain from his neck, Natsume glanced down at the cool circle of metal that rested against the palm of his hand, a small smile ghosting his features. It had been a year since that unfortunate incident happened. A whole year of tears, moving on, and living peacefully again.

With a last glance at the ring he held in the palm of his hand, Natsume tucked the chain back into his shirt, the coolness of the metal seemingly comfortable against the warm skin of his chest.

Letting his eyes flutter close, as the sounds of light laughter from the children in the park surrounded him, pulling him into what seemed to be a blissful state, Natsume turned his face up, letting soft subtle rays of sunlight that filtered through the tree above him fall onto the side of his face. The beams of light from the Sun caught onto the dark black strands of his hair as he shifted in his seat. But all of these remain unnoticed by the raven-haired fire caster because one name keeps echoing in his head. The one name that made his world a merry-go-round, one name that made his heart beat a gazillion times faster, and the one name that he will never forget even if he meet the Death itself,

_Mikan._

_Mikan._

_Mikan._

Strawberry-scented perfume, auburn tresses, butterscotch eyes, innocent lips, and the rosy hue of her cheeks. He still remembers every inch of her qualities as if he just met her yesterday. Her gentleness gradually made way to his impassive heart, making him get addicted to her in the process. Ironic really, for hi–

"Daddy?" a small voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He crooked his neck to face his, no, _their _daughter, Mitsume. "Yes, baby?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"I am tired of playing, daddy." The six year old girl pouted. Her eyes full of innocence and naivety.

"Then, where do you want to go next?" Natsume asked whilst knowing full well what her answer will be.

"Mr. Bear and I want to go visit okaa-san." Mitsume beamed as she clutched on a white bear stuffed toy on her hand. (A/N: just imagine the bear that Mr. Bean always bring with him, but instead of brown, it's white.)

"I knew that you're going to say that." He let out a chuckle and without another word, he held his daughter's small hands and off they go to see the said mother.

**ϙ○•○•○• •○•○•○ϙ**

_Name: Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga_

_Birth date: January 1, ****_

_Date of Death: February 26, ****_

'_Heavenly soul, brandished with never-ending compassion, _

_May you rest in peace for all eternity'_

**RIP**

**ϙ○•○•○• •○•○•○ϙ**

Seeing the engraved text in his wife's tombstone, Natsume couldn't help but reminiscence the happenings on last year's burial,

**ϙ○•○•○• •○•○•○ϙ**

_The birds are chirping loudly, the wind is humming its natural rhythm; the leaves are swaying in sync with the wind. Yes, the nature is really wonderful today. Although, it's not that wonderful for Natsume and the gang, seeing that they don't really care about it. All they care about is the gorgeous brunette, resting in the coffin. Well, Mitsume thought she was resting, that is. She never thought that she will rest forever, but you can't blame her, of course. What do you expect from a five year old kid? _

_Clad in a black dress, Mitsume asked his father, a broad smile etched on her face. "Sugoi, Otou-san! All of us are wearing black! Why is that?" _

"_Because we have to" Natsume curtly replied. Mitsume was taken aback by this, but nevertheless, thought that her father was just in a bad mood._

_The priest started, "We have entrusted our sister Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga to God's merciful keeping, and we now commit her body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust: in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through out Lord Jesus Christ, who died, was buried, and rose again for us. To him be glory for ever and ever"_

"_Amen" _

_The time passed by rather quickly, and now they are now about to hurl the flowers on Mikan's coffin. _

_Cherry Blossoms scattered everywhere on the white coffin, significance of their final farewell to the brunette. At the same time, solitary tears, muffled sobs, and loud cries are heard everywhere as though to imply that Mikan will be in their hearts till the day they lost their breath. _

_After the said rite is finished, the hired workers began shovelling the land back to its place. _

"_Daddy, look! What are they doing to Mommy? Quick, daddy! Do something!" Mitsume shrieked. A horrified expression vividly etched on her face._

_Bending down, as he grasped the warm little hand he held in his own, Natsume bent down to face the 6 year old girl, his daughter, in front of him. His expression flickering from a cocktail of pain, annoyance, anger and hurt to a faint forced smile, he reached up with a hand to stroke the side of his daughter's face. Natsume felt his heart wrench, as she looked up at him, her eyes are wide with innocence and questioning._

"_Mitsume, do you love Daddy?" _

"_Of course!" She nodded as she beamed, while sticking the soft toy bear she held forward "...so does Mr. Bear!" She added._

_Natsume laughed softly, as he gave Mr. Bear a gentle pat on the head, before stroking Mitsume's hair._

"_Well, then from now on, it'll only be Daddy, Mitsume, and Mr. Bear. And once Grandmother Yuka and Grandfather Izumi settled in our house, we'll be one big happy family again."_

"_But–"_

"_Mitsume, please listen. Mommy has to go somewhere." His heart wrenched as he said those words._

"_When will she come back?"_

"_Never, baby" Natsume smiled lightly before he added, "But we'll see Mommy someday." Natsume unconsciously glanced up the sky,_

"_Someday"_

**ϙ○•○•○• •○•○•○ϙ**

**Author's note:** I know, I know! This story is supposed to be a One-shot, but I made it a Two-shot instead…Well, you see, what am I supposed to do? My hands are really itching to share this new idea formed in my head and my brain keeps telling me that I shouldn't have left the story hanging like that! **I also apologize if this new chapter is really BORING. **But it **won't** hurt to **drop by** a **review** right?


End file.
